Forging of a Destiny
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: Jon Snow's mother has been the subject of much speculation over the years, but here's the real story: she was the descendant of the line of Revan, and daughter of Starkiller, named after her ancestor Satele. Now due to the pain and ridicule overcoming him, Jon runs from Winterfell and tumbles headfirst into his heritage.
1. Banishment

**Forging of a Destiny**

**Disclaimer- I do not own either the "A Song of Ice and Fire" series by George R. R. Martin, and the "Star Wars" series(and EU) owned by Disney or any other material I use.**

**I've been planning out this story for a long time now and have been putting serious thought into it which along with college and work is why my other stories are on hiatus for now. **

**Also I moved this from a crossover to the Game of Thrones page because I am hoping more people will see it and enjoy it.**

**Summary: Jon Snow's mother has been the subject of much speculation over the years, but here's the real story: she was the descendant of the line of Revan, and daughter of Starkiller, named after her ancestor Satele. Now due to the pain and ridicule overcoming him, Jon runs from Winterfell and tumbles headfirst into his heritage.**

**It is highly recommended that before reading the story you have knowledge of the Star Wars EU, or have Wookiepedia open at the same time.**

**So first some in depth setting/source material/Prologue: I am using the TV show Game of Thrones as the universe that Jon comes from. Star Wars will be the first crossover setting and the timeframe is 34 ABY and Jon is seven as 27 ABY is concurrent with his birth year 283 AL. Therefore at the beginning of the story it is 290 AL and Eddard Stark has just returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion. Satele Marek (Jon's mother named after the one we know from The Old Republic) was born in 8 ABY and was a member of the New Jedi Order, apprenticed to Corran Horn. After sustaining injuries at Duro and nearly being handed over to the Yuuzhan Vong by a mob, Satele fled to a safe house set up by her family years before in Westeros, in the Riverlands and met Ned as he went to fight at the Trident. Satele assisted in the search for Lyanna and Jon was born shortly after the Tower of Joy skirmish, realizing that she must go back and continue the War against the Vong Satele asks Ned to protect their son as she fears that he would be in danger from both the Vong and anyone who might wish to end the line of Revan permanently. Satele also set up a refuge near Winterfell in case Jon ever needed it when he grew older, then returned to the war and died fighting in the Mykr Mission along with Anakin Solo.**

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

Jon Snow had always been a boy with an iron skin. Ever since he had been able to comprehend the idea of trueborn and baseborn and that he fell into the latter category while Robb his older brother by a few months was trueborn. Even though Robb rarely ever brought up Jon's status against him, his mother Catelyn Stark seemed to delight in reminding him of his place, that he was a bastard and that he was not her son and that as a bastard he had no true family, that he did not count as one of Lord Eddard's sons because he wasn't also a son of hers. Adding to his problems was his father's new ward Theon Greyjoy, who had been brought back with the Lord Stark when he returned from the war against Greyjoy's father who had declared himself king of the Iron Islands. It was well known throughout Winterfell that the real reason Theon was here was to serve as a threat against Balon Greyjoy, if Balon caused trouble again Theon's life was forfeit. Due to this and the fact that his brothers had been killed in the Rebellion, Theon was almost always in a foul mood and though he could not act out against Robb or Sansa because they were his father's noble children, there was little that protected Jon. When others were present Theon would make sure that the only bullying he did to Jon could be seen as just a bit of harmless teasing, saving his worst torments for when no one was around or when he could pass them off as accidents. Today was one of these times as Jon, Robb, and Theon had been playing in the Godswood and had sought to climb one of the trees. Robb had gone first followed by Theon and finally Jon as they climbed the tall pine Theon was as usual full of himself and was making some japes at Jon's expense.

"So Snow in a few years do you think you might want to go to a brothel, you'll just need to be careful that one of them isn't your mother." Theon laughed at his joke while Jon grew red with anger, Robb also looked irritated with the older boy.

"Shut up Greyjoy" Jon said, all of a sudden Theon's smirk left his face and was replaced by a rather ugly look, "what did you say bastard" he asked dangerously, but Jon was tired of being insulted by the smug idiot.

"I said shut up or don't you know what that means?" Now Theon was livid but then he got a cruel look on his face and without warning kicked Jon's hand, causing him to fall from twenty feet in the air, and though Jon felt certain he was in for a world of pain or worse, as he fell he felt himself slowdown in mid-air and then Jon suddenly felt as though he had been squeezed a very narrow tube before he found himself laying on the ground. He looked up and saw Theon and Robb looking at him slack jawed before climbing down with Theon running off back towards the castle and Robb moving to join Jon who was now sitting up against another tree, they were silent for a bit as Robb could tell that Jon was still uncomfortable and liable to be sick, finally when Jon looked better Robb addressed his brother,

"What in Seven Hells was that Jon?" The young Stark heir asked,

"I don't know Robb," he replied still shaken, "one minute I felt as if I was going to hit the ground and break my neck, then everything just slowed down for a second and I was able to take everything in before I felt like I was forced through a rabbit hole and then I was on the ground without a scratch on me." Robb nodded even though he was perhaps even more confused than before Jon's explanation but he still got up and grabbed the younger boy by his arm and gesturing in the direction of home,

"Come on let's head back to the castle, father will know what this is all about." Jon nodded and followed Robb back to Winterfell once they reached the inner courtyard Robb's mother Lady Catelyn rushed out of the inner keep a look that was one part fear and one anger as she went to the two boys and quickly pulled Robb away from Jon and behind her before rounding on her stepson,

"I heard about what you did in the Godswood bastard and I tell you now I do not want my children to be exposed to your witchcraft nor will I have it under my roof you are to take some extra clothes and two days' worth of provisions and leave never to return, do you hear me." By the end of her proclamation she was towering over Jon and looked ready to strike him, leaving the boy all too eager to comply running off without taking a look back, realizing that his only hope was that Lord Stark would return from his visit to Castle Cerwyn and revoke his Lady Wife's decision. Hastily, Jon collected what he was allowed by Lady Stark who had him escorted out of Winterfell and the neighboring town by Ser Rodrik Cassel who looked as though this was something that he hated to do, before he left Jon outside the gate at Wintertown the old Master-At-Arms gave Jon's shoulder a tight squeeze before heading back to Winterfell once the gates to the town closed behind him Jon took a deep breath before leaving the only home he had ever known.

**Review Please, I can't make it better if you don't tell me.**

**Also have a nice day and thanks for checking it out.**


	2. First Steps Into a Larger World

**I still own none of this.**

**A big thank you to letifer89, Point Mann, and iloveyugiohgx93 for their encouraging reviews.**

**Chapter 2: First steps into a larger world**

Jon continued to travel down the Kings Road for a full day before he encountered a major problem. As it was spring time in the north he had to contend with a decent amount of snow left on the ground and more importantly severe rain and flooding along and on the road. Already he was soaked from head to toe from both the pouring rain and from falling in the huge puddles of mud and water, he knew that if he did not find shelter soon he would freeze to death and so he pushed on. Eventually he came to a place where a creek bisected the road and the bridge that normally spanned it was almost completely flooded. As this was his first spring that he remembered Jon didn't know what to do in this dangerous situation, his father had told him, Robb, and Theon that these swollen creeks and rivers were incredibly dangerous and that they were to avoid them at all costs, but Jon saw no other option, besides he thought angrily, why should he listen to Lord Stark who had left him to be tormented by his lady wife and Theon bloody Greyjoy, and it was only a short gap from one end of the creek to the other so how dangerous could it really be? So steeling his nerves Jon gripped the hand railing of the bridge which was barely above water and began wading his way through the water to the higher ground on the other side. It was taking some time but Jon was already halfway across and going strong, before disaster struck; a massive swell of water came flowing down the creek and before Jon could brace himself he was swept along the creek and was forced to use every ounce of his energy to stay above water. By now he had entered a small gorge that would be all but impossible to get out of even if he wasn't being pulled down a creek at breakneck speeds, and then he heard a sound that would haunt him for years to come,

"JON!" It was his father yelling in a tone that betrayed an emotion Jon had never heard or seen in his father, pure terror. He looked up and saw his father practically fly off his horse as he ran to the edge of the gorge a short ways down from where Jon was now. Desperately, Jon managed to drift over to the edge and was about to grab his father's hand, they were a man's length apart…

Then an arm's length…

Their fingers brushed together, and Jon fell down below the water of another swell and flowed away from his father, by the time he had broken the surface again he had rounded a bend in the stream and his father could not be seen.

Desperately, Jon used every last bit of his strength to reach the side of the gorge and clawed for purchase on the stony wall, before finally his hand caught on a small hand hold the hand getting cut in the process which started a process that stunned Jon almost as much as when he had teleported the day before, hand and foot holds sunk into the stone wall going down below the water's surface and ending at a height of about Jon's chest if he were standing on the surface. Jon wasted no time putting his other hand in the hole followed by his legs and finally he brought his injured hand over and began to climb, to his surprise he felt better than he had since he had left Winterfell, his body felt excellent except for the cut on his hand and the fatigue he had felt throughout his ordeal was washed away. Not wanting to wait until the effect wore off he hurried up the wall and pulled himself up into what he had thought was a simple hole. Instead it was a tunnel that led into a huge cavern filled with a huge assortment of items he had never seen before in either his waking moments or his wildest dreams.

Taking up a large portion of the space on the side next to him were two bookcases, while that was hardly new to him the titles were, _Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force_, _A History of the Kashyyk System_ (whatever that was Jon thought to himself), _Meditation for Dummies_, and _How to Create a Successful Work Environment by Darth Vader with foreword by E. Palpatine_. Along the same wall as the bookcases were six rooms which Jon decided to check out later after he achieved his priority of finding something for his hand which was currently covered in a rag he had spotted on a table by the books, and then finding a way out of here and to the height his father was at. Suddenly Jon spotted movement on the other side of the cave, standing near an open door was a thing covered in bronze with glowing lights for eyes and even with no mouth it spoke loudly and clearly,

"Insistent Query: What is your designation, meatbag." Jon was confused by this question and responded simply, "what?" The- whatever this thing was- sighed in annoyance and began to speak slowly as if to a babe,

"Clarification: What is your name, boy?" Jon debated briefly whether he should tell the man, thing, whatever, before deciding to go all in, summoning his courage he replied.

"Jon Snow, sir." As soon as he gave his name his companion advanced toward him seeming more relaxed than before, and when he spoke next he seemed happy.

"Exclamation: Oh thank the maker, the young master has returned, but where are my manners you probably don't remember me my designation is HK-47 and my programming is optimized for protocol, interpretation, and assassination, I use all of these to serve your family." Jon eyes nearly burst out of their sockets after this explanation, and he backed away from the droid while asking it another question,

"If you serve House Stark then why have I never seen you and why are you wearing that armor?" the young boy asked hurriedly, HK-47 replied smoothly.

"Explanation: I am not wearing armor master, I am a droid this is my body; also I do not serve House Stark I serve your mother's family and have for thousands of years, when you were young your mother left this place as it is for you when you grew older, I am sorry to say that she has since expired." By the end of his explanation the droid had taken on a sad tone, but that was nothing compared to what Jon felt, finally he was on the verge of discovering the identity of his mother only to find out that he would never meet her, tears welled up in his eyes and he looked at HK-47 who was now the link to his mother, to his past, that he had always wanted. He cleared his throat and asked the question that up until now he had expected to only ask his father,

"What can you tell me about my mother?" HK-47 responded with the smooth voice Jon would eventually associate with many humorous or disturbing moments,

"Deflection: Master I can only tell you the bare facts about your mother, Satele Marek, and I will gladly tell them but there are better people to talk with you about her." Jon grew irritated with the droid now, didn't he know that he was Jon's only link to his mother, his normally calm nature washed away and he yelled at his companion,

"Who can I talk to about her HK-47, the only person I know who knew her is my father but he won't talk about her, I've tried it, I don't have anyone who will tell me, don't you get it?" Before he could continue with his rant a new voice entered the conversation,

"You're wrong Little One." The speaker was a man who appeared older than Jon's father and who had a scar running down his head from his right temple to the right side of his jaw, he wore black black breeches and a grey tunic. His boots were also black, and made of sturdy leather, finally, there was his black belt with more things that Jon couldn't understand including two pieces of metal that were as long as sword grips. He was leaning against a table set in the middle of the cave and looked at Jon with equal parts happiness and sadness, Jon narrowed his eyes in suspicion but something deep inside told him that the man meant him no harm,

"Who are you?" the man smirked at Jon and added yet another revelation to him,

"Honestly, kids today no respect, my name is Galen Marek, and I am your grandfather."

**Alright so that was chapter 2 hoped you liked it. As always please review with comments' questions, or suggestions and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Explanations and Arguments

**I still own none of this.**

**Thank you to my reviewers**

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Arguments**

** "**You're my grandfather?" Jon replied with a hint of an accusation in his voice, if this man was his mother's father why was this the first time they had met, particularly if he was so close to Winterfell? His grandfather seemed to recognize Jon's unspoken question as his face took on a look of deep regret with a voice filled with pain he directed Jon over to a chair and then noticed Jon's bleeding hand with a quick request for permission to which Jon agreed he put his hand on the injury and then he breathed out a large breath and light from his hand covered the wound on Jon's. Miraculously, when the light died down Jon's hand was completely healed even the bruise from where Theon had kicked it were gone, Jon looked at the older man, no his Grandfather Jon thought to himself it was clear that Jon had received some of his features from his mother that had come from this man including his lean build and brownish-grey eyes, with amazement,

"How did you do that?" He asked, his eyes wide, his grandfather merely smiled and replied,

"I used the Force, a mystical energy field that exists in all life. The Force runs strong in our family young one, it is responsible for our greatest abilities, but to use it appropriately is _our_ greatest responsibility." Jon nodded at these words, while he had not had the training that Robb had had to train to be a lord, one thing that their father had taught the both of them was that power was not a right, it was a responsibility to be used wisely. When he told his Grandfather this, the old man smiled and replied,

"Yes Lord Eddard is more honorable than most of these lords on this planet I will admit that, though your father and I rarely see eye to eye." This statement left Jon confused, his father was a good man and his grandfather seemed to be one as well so why would they disagree on many things, he wanted to ask this question but hesitated would his grandfather be mad at him if he asked about it, he didn't want to make the old man disappointed in him, again his grandfather sensed his discomfort and smiled reassuringly at Jon,

"Never be afraid to ask questions Jon, after all how else would you learn hmmm?" Jon laughed at the voice his grandfather made at the end, it was throaty and high pitched and he made a mock wise face at Jon, once he started laughing Galen joined in and when it died down Jon felt better than he had all day, encouraged by Galen's reassurances asked the questions that had been on his mind,

"Grandfather, why is this the first time I've met you, why don't you like my father, and please what was my mother like?" Galen let out another sigh and briefly closed his eyes as though he was in pain before he replied,

"The answers to your first two questions are deeply intertwined with one another, your father and I have never gotten along mostly because of the fact that he and your mother had you when he was married to someone else, that is not to say I am disappointed in you or regret you being born Jon, I could never feel that, I held you when you were just an infant and I knew even then that you would make many including me proud, no I was disappointed in your mother for acting on her feelings when she knew what she was doing was wrong, and I was angry at your father because I felt that he dishonored my daughter by having a fling with her when he knew there was no possibility of them marrying, in addition I tried to take you in when your mother died, you were still only an infant at the time, but your father was grieving Satele's death and decided that you should remain with him and never know of your heritage so that he would not lose you like he had lost your mother, I argued with him that I could give you a better life than that of a bastard, that you would be safe and happy growing up as a Jedi, and then both your father and I said things that we should not have, we both wanted what was best for you but we could not work together to accomplish it, he demanded that I leave and never return and I did leave, if only because I was very close to killing him and I did not want to rob you or your brother of a father." By the end of this tears were flowing down his eyes and he was looking at Jon as though begging him to understand and to not hate him, Jon got out of his seat and hugged his grandfather, he could not be mad at him because they were blood and the older man had been nothing but nice to him since they had met, he decided that he would not take a side in this feud between his father and grandfather as they both only wanted what was best for him and he knew they both loved him.

After a minute Galen composed himself and continued his tale, "what you must also understand Jon is that I live far away, this world is but one of many thousands in the galaxy and I am a part of an order of knights that use the Force to help others in the galaxy, it was only a few days ago that I received a vision that you would be in trouble so I travelled here as fast as I could in order to help you, but we can speak of that later let's get you some food and warm clothes and I can tell you about your mother while we go and find your father, after all he must be worried sick about you." With that the two stood up and went to yet another door on the far side of the cave from where Jon had entered, on the other side of the door was another huge room with an assortment of large metal things sitting on the floor. Galen led Jon into the largest one and went into a small room with a sleeping mat, two metal chests, and a table and chair. Galen told Jon that this would be his room on the ship which he told Jon was named the _Rogue Shadow_, and after pointing out that there were some clothes for him in the trunks and that he should put his clothes into a compartment in one of the walls, his grandfather left to change his shirt which had gotten wet from Jon's hug and he was going to prepare the ship for travel. Jon took his new outfit out of the footlocker as his grandfather had called it and put it on. It consisted of a pair of black breeches with a black belt, a dark brown tunic with a black leather over tunic and a black cloak, completing his new look were black leather boots and gloves. Jon then left his new room to go find Galen and found that he was sitting in a small room in the middle of the ship that had panels with levers, knobs, and lights. When Jon asked what they did, Galen explained that this was where he controlled the ship and he began teaching Jon how to accomplish the pre-flight tasks, while they waited for the vessel to fill with fuel and for HK to store supplies onto the ship Galen told Jon about his mother, how she had enjoyed flying with her friends Jaina and Lowbacca or how she had hated it when he would treat her like a young child and caution her against some foolhardy action. His grandfather told Jon that for Satele his birth was the happiest moment of her life and that her biggest concern had been keeping him safe. In return Jon told his Grandpa about his life in Winterfell, how he trained and played with Robb, how the two of them would play at being knights while their sister Sansa would pretend to be the princess they would save from some imaginary evil, reluctantly he also told Galen about how Theon bullied him and how Lady Stark hated him. He could see his Grandfather's fists clench around the controls and heard him take several deep breaths before he addressed Jon again,

"Jon I want you to understand that what they do to you no matter what excuses they give is not right, Theon is a bully and Catelyn Stark needs to learn that if she is going to hold a grudge to hold it against your mother and father. Your father was right to take you in, a man that doesn't do right by his children is a man with no honor, do you understand?" Jon nodded, but then another question sprang to mind,

"If my father was right in taking me in then why did you think it right for me to live with you?" He expected that his grandfather would be mad at him for asking that question, that he would view it as disrespectful, but once more Jon was surprised as Galen just smiled sadly before replying,

"While I tried to justify my actions at the time by saying that a life with me would have been better for you, and maybe it would have, I realize now that I was only trying to justify my desire to keep you close, that I would have you to fill the hole in my heart your mother's death left, however I now know that it is the time to take you with me, your powers are beginning to develop and you will need training and guidance to deal with them." Jon silently agreed, it would be amazing to learn to use his powers, his birthright, to become a defender of the weak, and to bring honor to himself, he then remembered something his grandfather had said earlier, that he served an order of knights, which got him thinking…

"Grandfather, do you think that I would be able to join the same order of knights that you're in?" He saw a smile light up the older man's face as he replied that it was indeed possible. He then began to explain about the Jedi Order as it was called, how they were the guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. As his granddad explained more about the Order and how they operated Jon's excitement at the prospect of joining them rose higher and higher. He knew that when he next saw his Lord-Father he would beg him to let him join the Order.

Finally, they were ready to take off, and Jon watched in wonderment as the _Rogue Shadow _lifted up off the ground and rose through a hole that had just opened up in the roof. They continued to rise for a bit before Galen deftly began manipulating the control stick and suddenly they were soaring through the air like a great, metal eagle. Galen told Jon to look out the viewport as they flew relatively close to the ground and watch out for signs of his father. They had barely flown a minute before seeing a Direwolf banner being held by a group of riders along the gorge Jon had so recently been trapped in.

Galen took on a look of concentration as he banked the ship in a tight curve angling it so that they landed with the ramp facing the riders. Barely had the ship landed and the ramp lowered before Jon rushed out of the cockpit and ran down the ramp to meet the riders, and hopefully his Father, Galen followed him at a steady pace, his face betraying only cool, calm composure. When he had finished walking down the ramp he saw his grandson and Lord Eddard sharing a hug tears streaming down the Lord of Winterfell's face behind him was a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes that could only be Robb Stark, along with a slightly older boy with brown hair, presumably Theon Greyjoy, Galen glares at the boy who defiantly glares back at him, humph if the fool knew what he had been able to do since he was younger than Jon was he would be trying to find a very big wall that he could put between him and the ex-assassin, not that it would be anything more than a brief annoyance for him he thought with a mental snort. Finally Lord Eddard broke away from Jon who was immediately set upon by his brother, and walked towards Galen and punched him in the face breaking the older man's nose. Galen bit back a cuss and glared at Lord Eddard as he set the nose in place and healing it with a brief exertion in the force, his face softened slightly before he greeted the Warden of the North with a blood stained face,

"I deserved that, for what it's worth Lord Eddard I am truly sorry for what I said to you that day, Lyanna's death was not your fault, you have become an excellent Lord and a wonderful father, however if you do that again I'll return the favor." Galen was smiling by the end of his greeting, to be honest it had been plain to see that the Lord of Winterfell would have made an excellent son in law if not for fate interceding and causing him to take up his brother's betrothal. Lord Eddard also smiled and addressed the former Sith Acolyte,

"Aye, I'm sorry about the punch and for my words that were spoken in grief, Satele was never one to stay protected while others lives were on the line, it's good to see you again Ser Galen." He dipped his head in a slight bow which Galen returned, he then gestured towards the _Rogue Shadow, _Eddard got the unspoken message, they had much to discuss. The two men walked up into the ship and sat down in the lounge, once Galen had pulled out two glasses and a bottle of corellian whiskey he poured some for Eddard and himself and opened up the discussion,

"It is time that Jon comes with me to the academy," Lord Eddard's face took on a hard look as he grimaced briefly before leaning his elbows on the table and interlocking his fingers,

"That's not up to you to decide," he argued tiredly, Galen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Ned, he wants to join, it would give him a future-"

"HE CAN HAVE A FUTURE HERE!" Lord Eddard roared rising from his seat, angry at the older man but Galen remained calm,

"No he can't Eddard, you know what others think of him, the only futures for him are to either serve you and eventually his brother and be constantly dependent on your mercy, or join the Night's Watch and abandon any hope of ever having a family, is that what you consider a good life for him?" One of his eyebrows was raised as he asked that question showing what he thought of that kind of life, but the knight wasn't finished yet,

"Jon told me how he came to be in that river today, how your wife exiled him from Winterfell for accidental magic caused by Theon Greyjoy knocking him out of a tree, he could have been seriously injured Eddard, or worse, I can't leave him here like you I swore to Satele I'd keep him safe." By the time he was done he too had risen from his seat and was looking Lord Stark in the eye. Ned sighed and looked older than he was, in fact the last time Galen had seen him look like this was when he'd chewed out the young lord over getting his daughter pregnant, finally the Lord of Winterfell responded,

"I understand Galen and you're right, it would be better if Jon joined the order, the life that he can have there will be better then what he could have here, I just don't want to lose him, even if he lives I don't want him to leave me and hardly ever speak to me again." Galen clasped Ned on the shoulder, and tried to cheer him up saying,

"Eddard this is different than when Satele left, there is no war going on either here or in the galaxy at large, also Jon is your son and as such there isn't the awkwardness that arose from the situation you and Satele were in. I promise you I'll make sure he sends messages to you and that he visits every so often, this isn't the old order where children were taken from their families and never allowed to see them again." Eddard nodded and they both left sat down again and began planning how this arrangement would work.

**Outside, during conversation**

Jon and Robb hugged briefly, with Robb telling Jon how glad he was that Jon was safe and Jon saying that he was too. Soon they were sitting on a log watching the Stark guards that had accompanied their Father on his attempt to find Jon. Jon was informing Robb and to his chagrin Theon on all that had transpired since his exile from Winterfell. Theon for his part looked awkward like he wanted to say something but was deciding against it. This was soon replaced by looks of amazement and shock on both his and Robb's faces as Jon told them about the cave and the wonders in it, including the ships and HK-47, and their jaws dropped when he told them that the man with him was his Grandfather and that he would be going with him to join the Jedi Order, once he was done the three sat in silence for a bit, before Robb spoke,

"Are you planning on joining this order?" Robb asked cautiously, as though he had an opinion but was waiting for Jon to speak before he stated it, Jon nodded as solemnly as a seven year old could,

"I want to learn to use the Force, and to become a Jedi Knight like my ancestors, and my Grandfather tells me that I wouldn't be judged for being a bastard at the Academy." Robb's face fell, and he next spoke with accusation and bitterness in his voice.

"I've never cared about that, neither has Father is that not good enough for you?" Jon looked as though he had been struck and his face grew red with anger,

"Of course I love the fact that you two don't judge but someday we'll both be men and my choices right now are to either live at your mercy in Winterfell, or go to the Wall and never have a family of my own, and it's not just that Robb, this is my chance to find out about my mother and to discover where I came from." They were both standing now and glaring at each other before Theon rose and stood between them and pushed them apart.

"That's enough you two, you're brothers remember that, Jon Robb is right in that people care about you here, hell even I think I'd miss you, and Robb Jon is right in that this is an opportunity for him you can miss him but be happy for him." By the end of his speech both Jon and Robb were looking at him in shock, "what?" Theon asked confused by their stunned looks, it was Robb who replied,

"When did you get to be the smart one out of the three of us?" Jon nodded along, Theon's eyes widened in anger and he replied,

"What's that supposed to mean?" This time it was Jon who replied,

"You're always talking about brothels and using bad words, and Lady Stark says that's a sign of unrefined people, what is a brothel anyway?" Robb looked like he also wanted to know this elusive answer, he always heard Theon and the older men talk of it though the older men quickly shut up when they realized the boys were there, and Theon had never said anything specific, Theon paled and stuttered a bit before he answered,

"I… don't really know, all I know is that men go to them pay and the women who work there do something to please them, and that to say someone's lady relative works in one is an insult, by the way Jon I'm sorry for yesterday and all those times before, I didn't really want you hurt, I've just been so angry lately." Jon decided to accept his apology but Robb wasn't buying it.

"Why are you angry, we've treated you with kindness, haven't we?" Theon's eyes once again grew angry, and he seemed to struggle to keep himself from punching the Stark heir,

"I've been angry because I'm not here as a guest Robb, I'm here because my brothers were killed, my Father's castle sacked, and to be killed by your Lord Father should mine ever rebel again, so please excuse me if I'm not filled with joy at being a glorified prisoner!" By the time he was finished both Jon and Robb looked guilty, they hadn't thought of it like that, before they could say something Theon told them to drop it and they sat back down on the log whilst they waited for Lord Eddard and Galen to return from their meeting, however Robb decided that Theon had been right about Jon leaving and told his brother he was sorry and that he should join the Jedi if he wanted to do that. Jon thanked him and promised that he would visit as often as he could and would write and prepared to swear an oath on it before Robb proposed that all three of them swear a blood oath to always be there when they needed each other, Theon and Jon agreed and Theon pulled out his knife, cut his hand, and passed it to Robb who repeated the process before letting Jon do the same. They then shook hands with one another and then spoke their oath

"**I Jon Snow/Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, swear to be loyal to my brothers in blood for as long as they are loyal to me. To defend them in their time of need and to never attack them except in practice or jest, from this day till the end of days. I swear this on my name, my honor, and on my gods, so mote it be."**

**So that's Chapter Three Hoped you liked it**

**Please Review with thoughts and suggestions, I mean it REVIEW DARN IT REVIEW! RGHRYHERYHTHTHTHETRHTRHTREHREEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**We apologize for the gibberish above, Mr. Grand Master Potter needed to be tranquilized, this will hopefully not effect chapter output. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
